


The tale of the Wannabe Circus performer (Popee the Performer Fanfic)

by nScott144



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Female Characters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: (Mostly Speechless story)You are a Mute girl by the age of 17, no family to call hers, who hopes to join a circus to show off her skills in Arial Acrobatics. But for now she resides in New York working a bar at night, fixing cars in the day, and watching anime on her off times. One of these anime was a weird one given to her friend, by the name of Popee the Performer. You watch one episode, fall asleep and end up with them in your living room.Long story short. Hi-jinks ensue





	1. Prologue

She opens the door groggily to three blurry figures passed out on her couch,

She ignored,thinking that it was just an hallucination, then proceeded to get her morning tea quietly.

Across the room a dog awoke to the sound of gurgling noises and the smell of cherries, He looks up and saw a girl pacing quietly waiting for something smelling quite good.

A dinging noise awoke both the performers and look across to where the dog was looking 

She poured her tea quietly and sipped enough to wake her, she saw three people looking at her. One was a dog . . .

She freaked out and ran out the door with full force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woman is workin' the bar at night when her friend comes in with a new VCR tape of a weird show called 'Popee the Performer'

**3rd Person**

Across the bar table a gruff looking man signals for a drink from the beautiful, but in this case stressed, woman. She mixes the drink and sends it down her way.

This woman, unlike any of the others, dressed like she was just dragged from the 50s by Marty McFly. She wore caprese, black converse and curls bumped in her hair tied up with a kerchief. Everyone knew her here as the servant who did no wrong. Served your beer and if you treated her wrong, 40 other men would be behind you to twist your neck open. But she knew herself as the girl who lied about her age to get the job in the first place. If she got fired the boss would loose customers.

The man scowled and sipped his beer, almost falling over. The Woman in return rolled her eyes and looked busy by cleaning out an already clean glass. The Boss came out and looked at the woman quietly. She just smiled at him making sure he knew she was working. In return, he walked off quietly.

Running past the boss was a girl of asian heritage, with pigtail, high heels that you couldn't believe she walked in and a VCR Tape unlabeled. The Boss didn't decide to register it and walked out, signaling The woman to 'lock up'.

The asian girl, Kia, tells the woman of how she needs to watch this. Convincing her to just pick it up and put it in your VCR and watch every single episode of it. The Woman, unconvinced, pushed the VCR back in her hands shaking her head. But she knew, she doesn't give up without a fight and shoves it back in her hand. She threatens to give her stuff, like burning her wardrobe, getting rid of her anime collection, and hooking her up with the next boy that walks into the bar. 

She had enough, she snatched the tape from her hands and put it in her purse. She points to the door and Kia runs out of it 'you won't be sorry' she nodded to her and left 

Wow, she's annoying . . .

* * *

 She started the tape, watching the semi-annoying intro and it turned to the first episode. She thought this was going to be something with kids running away to join the circus. She was wrong. I was full of gore and violence and parts where the poor girl had to close her eyes. 

Why did her friend force her to watch this. Probably because she thought that she would get sick this time like the other time she got sick watching some other banned anime movie. She couldn't remember the name of it though . . .

Oh well. . . She forget this, like she forgot a lot of things. 

She was getting tired anyways, time to go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was so short, kinda have other stories to draft and update. anyways enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woman has a nightmare about a day that drove her to muteness 
> 
> At the Wolf Circus, Kedamono, along with the rest of the trio, witnesses a weird array of light merge from the sky and black out.
> 
> The woman wakes up the next morning to find 3 visitors on her couch that kickstart her questioning on reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short as well too sorry but I'll start getting to the meat of it later.

The little girl peered through the door to see an emaciated female on the floor. Body parts scattered all around the room and her decapitated head with its dead lifeless eyes staring back at her. The girl did not know what to do. She could only stand there in fear completely quiet.

Suddenly a pair of gruff hands scoop up the head and put it in a garbage bag for disposal. The little girl had enough courage to push the door slightly more ajar. 

There she saw it. . .

A Blurred face . . . She felt like she saw it somewhere before, but she couldn't put a name on it . . .

The Faceless person saw her behind the door. He shushed her, proving that it would keep her quiet.

* * *

It was night at the Wolf Circus. Everyone was doing their usual Nighttime rituals to help them get to sleep and dream of their respective sweet dreams.

Kedamono Was eating his favorite chicken wings while watching his favorite tv show, Popee was stretching in the middle of the camping ground, and Papi, well lets just say he was being a little too flamboyant for his own good. . .

A bright array of light shown down in the barren desert in the night sky scattering across the sand as if the thing was searching for something.

As soon as he saw it, Kedamono ran towards Popee and told him to look up a the sky. Popee just pushed him aside and pointed at the chair, suggesting for him to sit. Kedamono then went to Papi, who just shook his head quietly, he thought that the wolf was going crazy.

The wolf wasn't going to take that lying down though, he went berzerk chasing them around the camp and eventually pushed them down on the ground to get a good look at the bizarre lights in the sky . . .

They all looked up quietly . . .

There, the Wolf wasn't lying. A bright light emerged from the sky skimming around as if it were looking for something.

Where did it come from and why was it looking for whatever. 

It hovered over the trio and engulfed them in their array of light 

* * *

 

She awoke in the bright early hours of the morning to yelling and screaming outside her apartment. She didn't care though, she had bigger coffee to brew 

Or in this case . . . tea 

She pinned up her semi long hair into a messy bun. She later wrapped her whole hair do in a Kerchief, put on her robe, slipped on her slippers and went on her way to the kitchen.

She opens the door groggily to three blurry figures passed out on her couch,

She ignored,thinking that it was just an hallucination, then proceeded to get her morning tea quietly.

Across the room a dog awoke to the sound of gurgling noises and the smell of cherries, He looks up and saw a girl pacing quietly waiting for something smelling quite good.

A dinging noise awoke both the performers and look across to where the dog was looking

She poured her tea quietly and sipped enough to wake her, she saw three people looking at her. One was a dog . . .

She freaked out and ran out the door with full force.

She was thinking all of the stereotypical things that someone in her situation was thinking This couldn't be happening? what did she do last night? What did she drink last night ?  

She Peaked back in and the people laying on her couch were conversation about how and what happened to them. Then with sudden speed, they looked up and turned their heads to the spot where The Woman was peeking in, this caused her to slam the door shut.

She has to go back in there someday . . .

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a confrontation against the strangers and the strangers learn who the woman is

She finally got enough courage to peer her pretty little face through the door and let herself in . . . Those people were gone, this led to the conclusion that she was hallucinating and began to clean up the tea she decided to spill in her brief daze. She grabbed the towel from its respective rack and cleans up the stain from the floor, thinking about why she was hallucinating about a bunch of characters, whose tv show she just watched last night, were in her living room.

_BANG!_

She rushed to her bedroom hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. It was them, dressing in her clothing and crudely putting on her makeup, along with her drawer full of makeup all over the floor. The Boy was wearing the makeup weirdly, he looked like a complete clown, the older taller one was wearing her stockings and examining his but in the mirror, the wolf . . .The Wolf was the worst part, his fur stunk of perfume and he had ripped her favorite Dress while trying to put it on. All while wearing his signature mask that he refused to take off. 

All this forced her to direct them onto the couch in her living room and forcing them to tell where they come from.

 They all couldn't really explain where they came from, because when they tried to talk only air came out, until she put in the same tape her friend gave her. The immediately recognized it and pointed to the screen with their faces on it.

She simply didn't believe it. These people couldn't be the real deal, right? This had to be some trick brought on by her friend? Then again she isn't this smart, let along this cunning to do something like that.

But wait .  . . How do they know that they came out of the damn tv?

She held out her hand and pointed to a word on the wall indicating her name . . .

Arlene . . .

The tried to introduce themselves but Arlene already knew their names, so there wasn't a need.

She let them make themselves at home, Well she couldn't let them sit outside and die, where would they go, better yet how would they get home?

grabbing some towel to clean their faces off, she walked towards them and took whatever type of makeup they had in their hands. She replaced this with the towels so they could wipe their faces.

Except for Kedamono, who needed to wipe his mask off. . . 

Next she had to get them new clothes, But how was she going to do that?

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene goes out and buys clothes for her new guests

Arlene woke up leaning on someone's shoulder. She looked around and saw them sleeping quietly, well except for Popee who was no where to be found.

She stood up and looked around silently, there were no clothes for her to plop on and just leave, she had to go to her bedroom to find something to wear that wasn't hung up and dirty.

She walked into her bedroom only to find Popee sleeping in the fetal position sucking his thumb. To Arlene, not only was this cute, but it was kinda creepy seeing as he was sleeping like this in some clothes he probably put on under his suit with cute short little pigtails and topping it off with the cherry in HER bed sleepy.

But creepy is subjective though . . .

She didn't bother the boy instead tiptoeing past him to plop on her signature 50s look and doll her hair up in some retro hairstyle that all of the fashionistas would not be caught dead in. But unlike them, she would love to dress like this at her funeral.

Her clothes were on, hair presentable, and she didn't forget to put on her shoes. She was good to go. She applied some lipstick (cause face it she looks good without all the other condiments) and tried to quietly leave out. But she failed, Popee was looking at her with tired eyes and drool all over his face. She greeted him and just signalled him to go back to sleep. But he was pretty curious, wondering where she was going and why?

She sighed and held up an article of clothing and pointing to him. He nodded, and pointed to himself and back to her, asking if he could come. She shook her head angrily and pointed to the ground. Then he got on his knees, begging and fake crying. She rolled her eyes and put some clothing in front of him. 

He put it on and walked out with her.

This was going to be way WAY to long. . .

 

* * *

 Traveling to the Mall was Awful, especially in New York weather. Cold, damp and an overall clusterfuck. But nothing can be as troubling as having to pay for everything that Popee eats and Arlene's the only one with money.

Though they finally went clothes shopping properly. Mostly with heads staring at Popee's odd hairstyle for a boy, then people just outright laughing at him. She wanted to intervene but Popee did it first. He got so mad that he threw an manoquinn at the shoppers and they tumbled like a bunch of bowling balls. Honestly Arlene didn't apologize, they way the world was going people need a reality check that not everyone is going to conform to certain styles. Especially for Arlene.

Instead she paid and left. They didn't need the 'don't come back' monologue from the manage cause the service was shit anyway.

since the trip was exhausting, They decided to round the Food Courts AGAIN to fill their bellies. They just ordered the Kit and Kaboodle and ate to their hearts content. 

"ewww" They turned around. They were staring directly at them. A bunch of girls who thought they had their life in check were making fun of them. Arlene wasn't too happy either . . .

"Pigs . . . " they snorted and laughed to their hearts content.

"Eat Much . . ."

Some of this got to the both of them, mostly Arlene. She didn't like ridicule or being at the end of it. It usually pissed her off, but she was more freeze, than either flight or fight.

Suddenly Popee stood up and grabbed some food and smushed it all over their heads. The Girls were not happy, it seems that when people think they have it made, but get the short end of the stick it isn't so funny anymore. . . 

Popee grabbed her hand and led her out of the mall bags in one hand. The girls just stood there, screaming and yelling "Carbs . . ."

they ran out to the car and got in. Luckily in the Winter weather it's so nice and warm. comfortable for a time like running away from people who are going to possibly call the cops on you . . .

Popee Just Laughed, snort included. In fact, her laugh was so contagious that she started to laugh with. Genuinely. Being years that she's ever had people around her who didn't want her dead or could actually make up a joke that would make her laugh.

 They wipe their eyes and look at each other, it was a little awkward at first, but she along with Popee, felt comfortable with being around each other. They made each other feel . . . less lonely.

* * *

 Arlene unlocked the door quietly and opened it up to complete havoc, Papi was cooking, or at least attempting to cook, wings for Kedamono, who wasn't having how he cooked them. Coincidentally Arlene was awesome at cooking wings, or at least that's what her friends say. They do usually lie to get arise from her.

Since she was feeling nice, she shooed Papi away from the pot and did her magic. Nice and hot cooked to perfection she set them in front of the Purple dog, who looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown. He bit into one and smiled.

Arlene held up the thumbs up and Kedamono mimicked her. Papi reached for one, but Keda almost bit his hand. Arlene just smiled at the group quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know his laugh from the episode where he swallows swords, that's his laugh in the chapter.


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene is getting worried that these performers are getting a little antsy, so she found them the perfect place to practice their act safely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there will just be chapters that'll play out like a normal PTP episode, except for some and I'll let you know which ones are those

Popee threw a knife at the wall. To Arlene's disapproval she took all of the knives away from him in a burst. That sadly didn't work, Popee had more and threw them at the wall boredly.

On the Other side of the house, Papi was contorting himself. Not to stretch or anything, but he was also bored. 

Kedamono, like any dog would, was dragging his ass on the floor crudely.  

Arlene just couldn't believe that they were that bored, they haven't even been here a day and they were this bored. She had to find somewhere they could be without killing each other and so that they don't kill anyone else. 

But Where . . . 

* * *

 

Arlene walked through a park quietly on a winter afternoon. She had thought about taking them here to practice, But knowing them they'd try to kill others and maybe each other.

Arlene shuddered at the thought and kept walking. She walked along, watching people Ice skate, build snowmen, and have snowball fights. It all looked fun, but ultimately it wasn't for her. It wasn't because of a hatred for human compassion, or anything like that. It was something else . . .

It was 

It was . . . .

 . . . 

Bump

"Watch it, can't you see I'm filming . . ." A camera guy looked over at Arlene with utter Ire.

Arlene nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She walked off, but the camera guy followed.

"Hey can't you speak?"

She looked down. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll leave. . . 

That Idea didn't work. . .

He snatched her shoulder turning her around quickly, "Don't ignore me Bitch, I want an apology . . ."

She froze in place, hoping that someone would step in and help. He didn't accept this and pushed her down. "Fuck this, be rude for all I care. . . " he said and walked away.

She got up, dusted herself off and turned to her right. As if by fate, she saw an abandoned opera house and walked towards it in awe. She had the best idea for a place.

* * *

 

Popee took the knifes off of the wall. He looked around quietly. . . Arlene was nowhere to be found . . .

Popee walked over to Kedamono, who was eating some cake, and asked where she went. Kedamono simply shrugged and shoveled more cake into his mouth.

Popee then walked over to Papi, who was taking a nap, he asked him where she went, but was met with the same answer. But he soon got he idea to look for her.

Popee reminded him that they were to stay in the apartment and not leave, but since she wasn't here they did have an excuse to leave. 

The group decided to put on their clothes and dress warm and began to head out to find Arlene. As soon as they opened the door though . . .

Arlene was standing at the door quietly, as she always was, with the key in her hand. From what they were doing and why they were dressed like they were going out into the city. . . it was what it looked like from Arlene's perspective.

Arlene pushed them back inside and looked at them angrily. Popee pointed to her then himself, showing that he was worried. 

Arlene rolled her eyes and finally got the idea. Before they could walk away she put back on the clothing they had and pushed them outside to her car. Not before locking up her apartment and starting her car.

She drove them to the semi abandoned Opera house and pushed opened the door. the place was big, and I mean big. I was large enough to house the most extravagant parties and the best plays. I bet it could show hamlet and the Count of Monte Crisco. 

They all looked around in awe. This was the perfect place to practice for a show. Knife throwing here and over there would be sawing people in half. 

The problem was solved

Well, until next time that is . . . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit this up later but please enjoy.


	7. (Preview) The Ghost inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of the next chapter I am working on, so that i could aquire an audience that will stick around for more
> 
> Basically Arlene finds a dead body and is horrified by the bones.

Arlene froze.

Bones, rotted ones covered by clothing that smelt of rotted flesh . 

Wha- 

Why, why was this happening to her again?

She couldn't move 

She couldn't signal someone to come . . .

The ability to try and find her voice as she acquired it was gone again . . .

She then saw it, a face. coming out of the body. . .  It floated towards her, growing with a neck, then a chest, then a torso . . .

It was a ghost

That was what sent Arlene flying . . . 


	8. An Modern Opera Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character, Ghost is introduced:
> 
> After Popee almost dies from an accidental hanging, Arlene gets to the bottom of the situation and discovers a secret about their new hangout.

 Arlene sat in a decomposing chair quietly tapping on her phone. She made sure to look up on occasion, making sure no one had died or hurt themselves yet, though her gaze would gravitate over to Popee doing some dangerous things. It was nice not to notice any of them putting holes in her wall or throwing knives at it either. But ultimately, it was a fascinating experience. Watching the trio of sadists do some of the most fascinating work.

Popee, on the other hand, had his eye on Arlene. He was doing some of the most extravagant flips and arial stunts just to get her to notice. It seemed to be working, Arlene smiling and chuckling at his stunts and silently clapping at the good show he was putting on.

Popee's heart welled up every time he saw her smile or clap at his tricks. This was his first time he ever felt like . . . well this. What was this feeling that he was having? whatever it was, it was starting to show through, not just to Arlene, but to Kedamono as well.

Kedamono watched Popee look over at Arlene. Something about Popee performance. . . changed in the last hour. It was freaking him out. Especially how he would smile at Arlene and get her attention as well. Kedamono didn't think that the feelings Popee were developing were . . . _natural_. Kedamono started to think, Would someone as possessive as him fall in love with a girl like her? This was all confusing to him. . . 

Papi clapped his hands, startling everyone. Popee fell over and Arlene rushed on to the stage. She helped him up and dusted him off quietly. 

She patted him on the back and looked at him with a little concern. Popee smiled at her, giving the okay symbol. Arlene smiled and stepped off stage to let Papi teach them a new skill.

Arial Roping.

Arlene always loved these tricks, they were so fascinating that she ended up taking classes and excelling at the top of the class. Her dream job ended up becoming a Circus performer. Sadly, they were dashed when she wasn't accepted into the Circus school of her choice. But like most dreams, this never died. It had just stayed there building up until it exploded.

Papi clapped twice and a long silk rope fell from the sky quite cartoonishly. Papi proceeded to climb the silk and pushed the silk out with is feet. HE began to hang off of the rope, flag style.

In awe, Arlene gasped and smiled. This seemingly caught Popee's attention and he got jealous. As soon as Papi got down from the silk and signaled for Popee for his turn. Kedamono had that feeling, like he always did, that something was not going to go right today.

Popee climbed the silk and balanced on his back. Arlene smiled and clapped . 

Now he had her. . .

He went for a drop, wrapping himself around the silk and began to gently float to the ground. Arlene began to arise from her seat with anticipation. He was seemingly perfect at this trick, when it took her days to master that.  How was he so graceful at that ?

Suddenly. The silk began to unravel from his torso and wrap around his neck. Popee, being the showoff that he is, didn't notice this and ended up paying the price. He fell and when he went to catch himself, his neck ended up catching with the silk, leaving a mark and he began to choke to death. 

Arlene immediately jumped up and headed to the stage. Kedamono, freaking out like he always does, began to run back and forth, freaking out that no one was doing anything. Arlene slapped him, and told him to go get something sharp while she tried to get him down alternatively. He ran off to get an Item.

Arlene was going to pull on the silk. But the silk would get tighter. Maybe she could try scaling the silk and get him down? No then she would possibly get caught in it, the klutz that she is. She looked at Popee who's spastic movements were getting slower and slower. 

She had to get someone up there.

She grabbed the attention of Papi and commanded him to scale the silk. Just on time, Kedamono brought a piece of sharp glass. He gave it to Arlene, who handed it off to Papi. He began to scale the silk quickly. Once he was there, he quickly cut the silk and caught Popee and backflipped onto the ground. A feat that a normal human wouldn't be able to achieve.

The all hovered over Popee, who's eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Arlene didn't hesitate, and began to resuscitate Popee, pressing on his chest five times then going in for his mouth and breathing five times. By this time everyone's hopes were lost . . .

1

2

3

4

5

By this set of CPRs. Popee arose from the dead, coughing and hacking. Everyone was elated, including Arlene who didn't want to bury him so soon.

But what was that? Why did the silk wrap around his neck? It couldn't have been him, for he was doing well. And the fact that he wasn't wrapping his own neck around it. Could it have been a ghost? Whatever it was, Arlene wasn't going to let them finish today. . . It was time for everyone to go home.

Tomorrow was going to be the start of an investigation.

* * *

Arlene scoured the rotting halls of the Opera House, hoping to look for some clues as to what the heck happened. So far she found pictures and pictures of a crew, who seemed like a family from the pictures, and a man who seemed to be a male Opera Performer. The performer was everywhere in the rooms of all the actors rooms. Maybe he was vain or something?

Arlene was hesitant on leaving them in the Opera House and by default, she took them with her. They went to the Library. There, The Performers, except for Kedamono, who had to stay outside, began to read things on Edgar Allen Poe and Things of the Macabre nature. 

Arlene, however, was more captivated on the circus performers and began to read news articles, provided by the nice Librarian. There, she found a whole News article on the death of the Opera Singer who fell from a great height and the body was never recovered, due to the trauma the performers had faced. There, the Opera House was closed, leaving many of their stuff behind and an experience that couldn't be forgotten.

Arlene put her head in her hands. This was sad, but the way he died wasn't the same way Popee was going to croak. Did it matter? Was the place haunted? Better yet, why would a police team leave the body in there and let the whole place go barren?

Arlene needed to get out of here. . .

She walked out of the projector room and signaled for Popee and Papi to follow, But were too captivated in books that they had in their hands. She smiled and showed them that they could check them out at the front desk. Once that was over She untied Kedamono from the bike rack and walked back to the Opera house.

Once inside, The circus trio sat down exhaustedly, While Arlene went to prod around on the stage one more time before giving up and ruling the accident off as just that. She knelt next to the rotted wood and carpet of the stage and began to rip it off. She immediately noticed something in the opening of the hole she had created, a skull with maggots crawling around. 

Arlene froze.

Bones, rotted ones covered by clothing that smelt of rotted flesh. 

Wha- 

Why, why was this happening to her again?

She couldn't move 

She couldn't signal someone to come . . .

The ability to try and find her voice as she acquired it was gone again . . .

She then saw it, a face. coming out of the body. . .  It floated towards her, growing with a neck, then a chest, then a torso . . .

It was a ghost

That was what sent Arlene flying. Arlene flew into the arms of Papi and pointed behind him. Papi turned around and saw nothing. But she knew she wasn't going crazy, she saw it with her own two eyes. 

Papi comforted the petrified Arlene and scolded her for scaring all of them like that. He, at first, thought that there was nothing and brushed it off like any hypocritical skeptic. 

Arlene pushed him off. Popee noticed that this wasn't going to be let go until they find proof, or prove to her that there was no ghost. So, in agreement but to Arlene's dismay, they decided they'd camp out here for the night just to prove to Arlene that there was no ghost.

* * *

 Everyone sat around the artificial fire pit quietly.While it was bright and lit up the abandoned building comfortingly, it was the opposite of hot. Well, what did they expect, it is called an artificial campfire.

Arlene looked around still a little paranoid about the whole thing. Sure she did vow to come back, but what would happen if they were to die in here or the ghost follows them home. It was all a little bit too much for her. Then again, the only one to blame is Popee, since he wanted to come back to prove a point.

Popee decided to cheer everyone up by telling stories, through shadow puppets. In one scene the bunny was hopping an chewing on a carrot, the next a giant bat came down and bit off the poor rabbit's head. This made everyone feel a bit more uncomfortable then they already had been.

Then, all of a sudden, a shadow of the rabbit's head coming back up and the bat laughing showed up. Everyone cheered ecstatically.

But that wasn't Popee's doing . . .

It was the ghost that showed up right next to Popee, making everyone jolt up and run to the other side of the hall. The ghost followed slowly behind the performers making faint sounds of rattling bones and wails of pain. 

Arlene, out of nowhere, began to walk towards it quietly. She wasn't controlling herself, it was more like a compulsion that she had. A first step into 'finding something' inside of her. Something that she was missing. 

She pointed her finger at him sternly, scolding him for scaring everyone. He tried to apologize, but his words were lost amongst the wails of pain he reverberated. Arlene just giggled at the attempt.

Papi came out, trying to act a lot more manly than he already was, and tried fighting the ghost head on but was stopped by arlene. She smiled and informed them of the new friendship that they are now on. 

Keadmono and Popee soon popped their heads out of the corner and slowly went over to join the three mindlessly 'talking' about the dilapidated state of the Opera House. 

As soon as they were over there, the ghost promised to help them perform and fix up the place. They all agreed by shaking hands.

this was the start of a beautiful friendship. . .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1\. Sorry this took so long to come out. I was having Writers block on this story.
> 
> 2\. The Opera House is a small place that they are at, I should've made that more clear in the chapter.


	9. Ballistic Bar (prt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene remebers that she has to attend to the bar for the next week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is where some of Arlene's Abusive Childhood comes up in graphic descriptions, If you are sensitive to this topic, and forgot to read the tags, this chapter might have to get the skip for those of you.
> 
> Also, italics means she's thinking in her head. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She struggled trying to get out of his grasp, but that ultimately failed.

He pinned her down, smiling at the "game" that they were playing. But to her, this wasn't a game . . . This was scary.

He licked his chapped lips seductively and bit down on her neck, drawing blood. She whimpered in pain.

"Shhhhhh . . ." 

* * *

 Arlene shot up from her bed, panting. She tried to push that Nightmare back down from where it came but she couldn't. . . Because she knew it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory that came back way too fast.

She covered her mouth and started to sob. she made sure to cry soft enough so she didn't alarm anyone and make a big scene. She wrapped herself in the fetal position and sobbed even harder. That was just one of the many painful memories that come back every now and again. The awful ones that never left her alone and made her spit up last nights dinner at the thought that she let these things happen to herself.

These things she repressed just didn't go away for Arlene, they would come back every now and again as if someone wasn't going to let her forget that these things were real and she wasn't living in her fantasy world like she wanted too.

Speaking of, her stomach started to throw back last nights dinner in disgust. She quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet, all while sobbing quietly. She just sat there, like she always did. If it wasn't her freezing up, she was getting someone killed around her and was always to blame for the mistakes she made. Instead of Flight or fight, she made the third option. . . Freeze and let the ordeal play out instead of running or stepping in. That was just one of her choices of cowardliness that got her into the situation she's in. 

She felt it again, that sickly sensation. She hovered her head over the toilet and spat up everything that she ate yesterday, even though it should've digested. She wiped her face and looked out to her bedroom. There, Kedamono was peering into the bathroom looking at her with concern.

She tried to shoo him off but it didn't work. He walked into the bathroom and kneeled down to her level. He noticed bags under her eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Arlene tried to smile, saying that she was okay. But she was weak from those two vomit spells that she had. Not to mention that she was dizzy as all hell. he 

Kedamono grabbed a rag, wetted it, and wiped it on her face. He then helped her into her bed. She was hesitant at first, going back to bed so weak and scarred by her nightmare, that she was trying to stay up a little longer to save herself from the agonizing torture of her memories. But she just couldn't stay awake. 

Kedamono mask fell off to reveal a smiling face. he patted Arlene on the head and watched as she fell, further and further, into a quiet sleep. 

* * *

Arlene awoke the next day. Her stomach still churned and an uneasy feeling seeped through her scalp. She managed to pull herself out of bed and walk to the bathroom to examine herself in the mirror. She was a mess, there was slobber on her face and her Persian blue eyes were sunken and devoid of all life. She decided to hop into the hot shower and make herself at least a bit more presentable. She turned on the shower and took off her pjs, that reeked of vomit from last night. She stepped into the Shower, the piping hot steam and the drops of water hitting her face on the way in. 

After her daily shower regimen was finished, she stepped out into the living room and saw that everyone was still sleeping in their places. She decided that waiting around and calling off of work again for the forth time, She left a note for them to read, saying that they are not to go to the Opera House without her and collected her respectful items and left for work.

She walked from her house to the Bar she worked at, not stopping for anything but a cup of coffee and a donut. Once she got to her Place of Work, she sat her Items in the back, like she was usually directed to, and went to see the boss in the back. There, he was dividing up the checks between the only two bartenders and the one cook that are willing to work for him in the New York whether. 

"Ah, Arlene, my 50s babe how are you?" He went for a hug and she declined. She really didn't feel like getting hugged by anyone, especially him. She nodded and felt her throat. 

"Of course, of all things its the one you use the least. Now here's your check. You can get started by cleaning up the glass in the back and handle with care you know?" He went back to dividing up the money sorting tips and counting his recent earnings. Arlene stepped out and went to the corner where the glass was. 

 _Lookie here, covered in blood, I missed this. . ._ She picked up her trusty broom and swept up the glass, dirt and blood. She hummed the Popee theme to herself, before realizing what she was humming. 

 _Woah wait . . . I've been hanging around them too much . . ._ She dumped the trash out in the garbage can and went to clean the floor with the mop. She dumped the cleaning solution in the piping hot water and waited for the strong lemon scent to kick in. 

A Guy came in quietly and looked over at Arlene. She turned around and showed a welcoming smile and waved quietly. She then quickly jogged over and showed him to a bar seat. She then went to mop up the mess.

"Miss? Miss?" He called to her.

She turned around.

"I Prefer a table seat. . . . if you don't mind that is . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Arlene then Nodded and began to clean up a table. She them motioned for him to come over and sit.

"Thanks," She handed him the menu quietly and cleaned the rest of the mess. 

A group of College students came in next, ready for a party, and sat at the bar stools. Arlene immediately felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like having to deal with the bulk alone.

"Yo lady, MENUS!" They called from the tables. They then laughed at the guy who called them. 

Arlene grumbled under her breath and grabbed a bunch more menus for the bunch at the table.

One male suddenly grabbed her backside and gave it a tight squeeze, "Well would you look at that, I caught one," They laughed at him and Arlene quietly.

Arlene just pushed his hand off of her backside quietly and went to get their drinks. She mixed quietly while the customers came piling in one by one. Eventually it was getting to be too much. The whole bar was filled with drunks who hadn't paid their tab. Arlene had to close up shop, who knows what could start happening without the manager watching or keeping guard. 

"Lady get over here, there's a fly in my beer," A guy called out.

* * *


End file.
